classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Felwood
Felwood is a corrupted forest located north of Ashenvale, east of Darkshore, and west of Hyjal and Winterspring. It is filled by tainted creatures of the woods, demonic satyr and infernals, rotting treants and ancients, as well as the tauren and night elves who try to battle back the sickening of the land. It is also home to one of the two tribes of pure furbolgs left in the world - the Timbermaw. Characteristics |} History This lush and vibrant land of woods and meadows was tended by the Kaldorei and protected by Cenarius. Bubbling streams ran through quiet, grassy meadows, and the summer sun was tempered by the whispering breeze and the cooling rain. The leafy corridors of the forest rang out with the music of songbirds. It was as close to a paradise as the world has ever known. Then the Burning Legion befouled the land. Any trees and creatures that escaped the outright destruction became forever cursed in the demons' rampage. Now Felwood is an eerie, dark and haunted region of scattered gloomy woodlands and tainted vales, all of it teeming with evil. source http://www.kaldorei.com/modules.php?name=Content&pa=showpage&pid=27&page=6 Geography Maps Topographic map of Felwood Sub-regions Dungeons None Raid Dungeons None Half-Dungeons/Elite Areas None Battlegrounds None Travel Hubs Flight paths from Talonbranch Glade * Auberdine, Darkshore * Talrendis Point, Azshara * Shrine of Remulos, Moonglade * Everlook, Winterspring Flight paths from Bloodvenom Post * Orgrimmar * The Crossroads, the Barrens * Valormok, Azshara * Shrine of Remulos, Moonglade * Everlook, Winterspring Regions Adjacent to Felwood |} Notable Characters Felwood is home to several characters of note. At Bloodvenom Post, Trull Failbane seeks aid in uncovering secrets from the wildkin of Winterspring. At the Emerald Sanctuary, Greta Mosshoof attempts to cleanse the taint that has affected Felwood by fighting back the evil satyr. And deep in Shadow Hold, Lord Banehollow, the lord of the Shadow Council, awaits bold adventurers who dare venture into his lair in search of power. For a complete list of characters, see List of Felwood NPCs. Quests * ** ** *** **** **** ***** * ** *** **** ***** ****** * * * ** * ** *** * * ** *** **** Bloodvenom Post * * ** * ** *** Resources * Herbs ** Arthas' Tears (One of the few regions where you can gather it) ** Sungrass ** Gromsblood (One of the few regions where you can gather it) ** Golden Sansam ** Dreamfoil ** Mountain Silversage ** Plaguebloom (One of the few regions where you can gather it) * Leather ** Warbear Leather (Skinning level 50-55 bears) * Ore ** Gold Vein ** Mithril Deposit ** Truesilver Deposit ** Small Thorium Vein Wild Creatures *Ancients *Bears *Dreadlords *Felbeasts *Fire Elementals *Furbolgs *Infernals *Oozes *Owls *Satyr *Succubi *Treants *Water Elementals *Wolves Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * Jumping off the highest point of Mount Hyjal will land you in Felwood, presumably in the form of a stepped-on tomato unless you use a timely paladin bubble, parachute cloak, levitate or feather fall. Category:Woods Category:Continent:Kalimdor Category:Zone:Felwood